Jolt of Love
by EGfan06
Summary: When a freak accident happens, Pikachu turns into a human female! How will her and Ash's relationship change? Rated M for language, sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! And yes, I do work on mutiple fanfics at the same time.**

**anyway, my quest for going outside the cliche couples brought me to one praticular one: AshxPikachu...Well, Pikachu as a human female anyway.**

**You can probaly guess why this fanfic is rated M.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Ch. 1<p>

Wait, WHAT!

Pallet was normaly quiet during the day, except at Prof. Oak's lab. He was always working, doing some kind of experiment or what not.

Today was different. Ash and Pikachu came over for a vacation break after competing and winning the Unova league. Both Pokemon and trainer were joyful of their win and were celebrating with all their compainions: Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Drew, and Iris. When Oak asked the estatic trainer for help on a project, the trainer and the electric mouse gasped in surprise of what the professor had to say.

"Let me get this straight," Ash said with a confused face. "You're saying you made a machine that can give Pikachu stronger electric powers?"

"Exactly!" Oak said. He walked over to the cylinder like machine. "Personally, I think it could probally go up to a Raichu's level!"

Ash, not the young boy he was, but an eighteen year old young adult, had learned a lot. He wasn't too sure about this, but when Pikachu gave him a nod (meaning he wanted to try it), Ash agreed.

"What the heck, why not?" Ash shrugged his shoulders.

Pikachu lept into the machine, and Oak turned it on. Energy began to course, but then a light went off.

"Uh oh," the professor gulped. "I just remembered something. In order to give Pikachu the extra power, the machine needs to revitalize and change Pikachu's DNA! there's not telling what would happen!"

"NOW YOU TELL ME!" Ash yelled at the eldery scientist.

A bright light flashed, and the machine exploded.

After the light cleared up, smoke filled the room. Ash was in total panic, while the professor gave a weird look on his face.

"How could you have that kind of look on your face at this kind of time?" Ash yelled.

"Because I think I know what happened to Pikachu," the old man said. "Her entire genetic code was changed!"

"What do you mean her-" Ash started, then looked where Pikachu was, and gave a shocked face.

Pikachu was now a human. A human GIRL.

The former pokemon was unconscious, her blonde hair laid across the floor of the lab. To make matters weirder, she was now naked.

"The rest of the guys are not gonna believe this," Ash said.

* * *

><p>The girls gasped, Drew dropped his jaw, and Brock fainted. All of them had believed Ash's statement, due to seeing the former pokemon themselves. Delia quickly carried her to Ash's room where Pikachu could rest and regain conscious.<p>

After talking to his mother, Ash decided to take care of Pikachu until Oak could find an explamation for the events.

Brock then pulled the trainer into the kitchen to talk to him a little bit.

"Alright, what do you talk to me about?" Ash asked.

"Well, the professor has this theory," Brock rubbed his chin. "You and Pikachu are closer than normal Pokemon and trainers are, right? Oak is thinking that she may develop an attraction towad you...in a romantic way."

Ash's eyeballs grew wide as dinner plates. "Look, I know I would do anything for him..her, I mean...but that? That's mad!"

"Well, we'll have to see how it goes," Brock then started to walk off. "Oh, by the way..."

"If you two have sex, wear a condom."

Ash then kicked Brock in the groin and walked away.

* * *

><p>Due to Pikachu taking up the bed, Ash got out a sleeping bag. The floor was hard, but he didn't have much choice.<p>

He then fell silently asleep.

* * *

><p>Pikachu was now awake. She took a good look at herself and gave an anime sweatdrop.<p>

She looked over at the sleeping Ash. He didn't deserve to sleep on the floor. She may be human now...a girl, at that...but she still sort of felt like a pokemon.

There was just one thing different. whenever she looked at Ash, she felt...a little flutter of sweetness in her heart. Was it love?

Either way, she dragged Ash up to the bed, and knowing he was with her, fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>READ AND REVIEW!<strong>

**WILL UPDATE LATER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Missed me, eh?**

**Well, better late than never! Back to work!**

**Chapter 2:**

**This is SO not like harem, this is madness!**

A light blazed through the window of Ash's room. The raven haired Pokémon trainer opened his eyes and found himself in a very awkward situation

Yes, it was the cliché "Boobs in the face."

Ash's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates when he saw this. His first option was to freak out, but not with Pikachu sleeping. Second option was to quietly slip out, which he could not since Pikachu locked her arms around Ash.

Last option: Take a look at her new body, as perverted as it may sound, since she was still naked.

Pikachu now had beautiful blond hair, golden as her body once was. Her skin was pale as a rose petal. Her breasts were only average (much to the relief of Ash, who was sure he would suffocate!). Her body was also average, not an hourglass shape at all, just….normal.

The only thing Ash had on his mind now is how he got in the bed with her.

Ah well. At least no one would bother to come in here.

A click of the door and that thought melted when Brock walked in.

Brock gave a weird looking face and left without a word.

**Meanwhile…**

At the table, everyone gave blank stares when Brock told them what he saw.

"That's crazy, Brock!" Dawn exclaimed. "Ash would never do that!"

Brock smirked. "I honestly think it was Pikachu who did it."

Everyone then gave the best WTF face they could.

**Back with Ash and Pikachu…**

Pikachu slowly opened her eyes, and without hesitation said "Good morning, Ash." Her voice sounded like a song bird: Lovely and sweet.

"Uh, Pikachu…do you mind?" Ash said.

Pikachu looked at the situation and quickly moved her breasts out of Ash's face. "Sorry, I-I didn't mean to…" she said awkwardly.

"It's alright," Ash said with a smile. He may be an adult, but he still always had a smile on his face.

The two quickly got out of the bed, and Ash handed Pikachu sweatpants and a too-big t-shirt to wear, Ash turning away of course.

Without notice, Pikachu said: "Did you know I was actually a female the whole time?"

Ash turned to a dressed Pikachu with a blank stare on his face. "N-No, I didn't know…Does anyone know?"

Pikachu shook her head.

"Not even Professor Oak?"

Again, she shook her head.

She then said: "Remember when you turned into a Pikachu temporarily?"

Ash NEVER forgot that one. "Yeah…"

"Well…" Pikachu stared to walk over to Ash. "We already had a strong bond then, and after that, I tried to keep it a secret that …"

Her lips met Ash in a smooth embrace.

Breaking off the kiss, she said: "I love you."

**Far away…**

He saw the explosion yesterday. He was traveling with his Electrivire only. He knew it was pallet from where the blast came.

Paul was back. And he wanted payback over Ash Ketchum.


End file.
